Mother
by Project MJOLNIR
Summary: Finally the end of the war and things seemed to be calming down, but what happens when Baird's parents show up. Will Baird accept them back into his life or still be the little ass he normally is. Warning there is some language in here but most of all just an emotional roller coaster for Baird Poor guy


_**Mother**_

*note*

OK guys, this one is a little sad, but a good ending! I want to thank everybody for reading this and if you leave me a little review, thank you very much, your opinion is greatly appreciated! I really hope that you like this one.

They had done it! They had finally won the war against both the Locust and the Lambent, but for what? All of Serra had been destroyed and most of the population was now gone.

Delta Squad would never be the same again, not after what had happened. Col Hoffman and Bernie had taking some of the Gears and Civies to live at Anvil Gate and..

It pained Baird to even think of it, but without any distraction, the painful memory would hit him like a brick wall, stunning him at times.

Dominic "Dom" Santiago had sacrificed himself to save their lives…..

"Mostly Marcus." He thought.'

No. Just Marcus. His best friend since childhood, practically lived in each other's pockets. They were inseparable since Dom's brother Carlos had died. He didn't blame them.

"Why would anybody want to save an asshole like me anyways….?"

The thought hurt more than he thought it would, but then another thought came to mind.

Cole would.

Privet Augustus Cole, the once thrashball star turned Gear had saved his life many times over. Without him, he would be long dead.

Loud cheers went up around him, but Baird wasn't feeling too cheerful at that moment. Not after all that had been lost. All those Gears who had lost their lives just to protect what was left of the human race. Marcus lost his best friend and his father all in one day…that was just shitty….

He looked over to see Marcus hesitate to throw down his lancer. Many Gears did. What were they going to do now after all those many long years of fighting?

Stripping off his armor, Marcus made his way down to the shore, letting his chest plate drop in the sand. He then sat on a large chunk of metal from a downed Raven. Any followed behind him slowly, letting him take a seat before she kneeled beside him. Even from some distance away, the rest of Delta Squad knew not to go bother them right now.

Anya lid her slider hand into Marcus' and Baird felt a pang of jealousy. He had secretly longed for such affection.

At least he still had his best friend Cole. Cole had saved his ass many times and at least he was the one that didn't' betray or judge him or worse, die!

Every Gear had lost somebody, everybody is grieving, nobody grieved alone. Now that there was no locust or lambent to fight, now some of the Gears began to wonder what they would do next.

Cole rested a massive hand on Baird's shoulder. "Damon baby, I believe now's a good time to take up fishing."

"Yeah Cole, I believe you're right."

"Damon!"

The voice was a female and it belonged to somebody that he knew quite well. Not too many people called him by his first name, especially a woman. Anya, Sam or Bernie had always called him Baird. Normally, Cole had been the only one to call him by that name. Even when Marcus got fed up with his bitching.

Cole saw Baird visibly wince and slowly turn around. Whoever had called his name, he didn't seem too pleased that person had called for him.

It was two people in fact, an older man and an older woman wearing what use to be high fasion cloths which are now filthy and worn. The woman, her now almost completely grey was pulled back in a neat braid, she had the same bright blue eyes.

Baird's eyes went wide. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest in a defensive manor.

"Mother, father." He said coolly.

"Damon!" Elinor Baird said, happily. "I am so happy to see you alive and well."

She took a step forward and Baird took a step back. Cole watched the three carefully.

"Damnon…" She started.

"You know, I really didn't care if you were dead or not after the shit about my inheritance and now look where I am. Well, at least I am doing what I love to do."

Baird's father opened his mouth to say something, but Cole stepped in between them, his hands up in a calm down motion.

"Woah." Cole said cheerfully. "Come on, Damon baby it's your parents. I would give anything to see my mama again. You are lucky, you got your second chance. Don't throw that all away now!"

Baird looked at Cole, then his parents and then shrugged. He knew that Cole was right. Letting out a long sigh, he let his arms hang down at his side. Elinor looked hopeful. Baird hated hope, because it can easily be dashed away. He let out another long sigh.

"Whatever."

Elinor's smile widened.

"So Baird's mama, how did you and Mr. Baird survive this long?"

"Please call me Elinor." She said. "We stayed on our Yacht and fished for food.

Cole laughed. "So I really think I'll take up fishing!"

Baird didn't look too impressed.

"Damon." Elinor spoke again. "I am sorry about the words that I said the last time I saw you and…what I said about you joining the military."

Again Baird crossed his arms. Cole swore he saw a small flash of emotion on his face. Whatever had been said ad really affected him, but he had never told Cole exactly what had been said.

Cole would give anything to see his mama again. He felt a little sadness wash over him. Baird had no idea how lucky he is right now.

Baird looked stuck between wanting to hear her out and telling her to shove it where the sun don't shine. Instead he just stood there, for once in his life he actually remained silent instead of his normal sarcasm

Elinor continued to speak. "Damon, I am sorry that I had disapproved of what you wanted to do and I am sorry that I had told you either join the Cog or lose your inheritance but I am happy you are alive. By joining you survived, and I se you still ended up doing what you wanted to do in the first place."

"And I am the Locust specialist."

"What your father and I want you to know." She said ignoring his comment. "Is that your father and I are proud of you."

For a second, but only for a second Cole noticed the great disappointment in Baird's eyes when his mother didn't even seem to notice what he had said.

It went from shock to a…yes, Baird actually looked happy instead of smug for once.

Elinor smiled gently, knowing that even though he wouldn't say it out loud, he had forgiven her.

Baird found it funny that she still sounded posh. After all those years with no real upper society and still she talked like that.

Anya and Marcus decided at that moment to grace everybody with their presence.

"What's going on?" Marcus spoke, his voice hoarse.

Had he been crying? His eyes weren't red and his face wasn't puffy, so it was hard to tell.

Other Gears had been watching and listening. They had heard the whole thing, but Baird looked as if her words had not affected him at all.

Baird looked to Marcus. "My parents have decided to grace us with their presences."

Marcus turned his blue "mad dog" eyes toward Baird's parents and he held out his hand.

"I am Marcus Fenix. I am Damon's Squad leader. It is a pleasure to meet you."

It was as if a switch had been thrown and Marcus had turned into Posh Marcus. That was not the side of Marcus that anybody had been use to seeing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Marcus." Elinor reached out to shake his hand. "I am Elinor Baird and this is my husband Jocelin."

Jocelin extended his hand to Marcus. "Fenix?" He said. "So you're Adam Fenix's son?"

"Yes." Marcus didn't react.

"A good man your father.'

Marcus did that slow head nod. It didn't take Marcus much effort to slip into the old posh, the Marcus that all the higher class would listen to.

Suddenly Baird wished that everybody would just mind their own damn business and just go away.

He turned to his parents.

"So why are you just coming to see me now?!" He demanded.

Yeah that was him, the uncaring asshole.

"To see you again." Elinor said quietly. "To be a family again."

There was that hope again. Baird really hated hope.

Then Baird did his open mouth insert foot.

"When were we eve a family?"

Elinor winced and right away Baird wished he could take back his words. No matter how angry he was at his parents, he knew that was something he should not have said.

"Damon Baird." His father sounded angry. "Don't you use that tone with your mother."

"Or you'll what? Take my inheritance away? Money means nothing right now. In the end…"

Bair stopped mid-sentence when Cole's large hand rested on his shoulder. There was times when Cole didn't even have to speak to shut Baird up. There were times, like now where just a hand on his shoulder and Baird knew then that he had crossed the line.

For the first time, Damon Baird had seen tears in his mother's blue eyes. He had made her cry. The Elinor Baird he remembered had been strong willed, and not easily broken. The woman standing before him was only a shell of the woman she had once was and to his annoyance reminded him so much of Bernie.

He blew out a long breath. "Look, this war has been no picnic and after facing death so many times I…."

"Seem to be cranky." Cole finished for him.

Baird glared in Cole's direction, but continued on. No he couldn't stay mad at Cole because that was the truth. This war had left him cranky.

He turned back to his parents and sighed. "Come on." He said. "Let's go somewhere privet."

Once again he was aware of all the people listening in on their conversation. Cole didn't follow this time, though Baird wish he did. Baird led his parents through a tall archway and down a long staircase. At the end of the staircase was a long hallway and about half way down, an empty room where they would be alone.

"Okay." Baird said, turning to his parents. "Let's talk."

"Damon." His father started. "We just wanted the best for you…"

"Bullshit!"

Baird didn't care if he sounded rude. What could they do to him now? Anyways, he belonged to the COG now. He would get to do what he loved to do, what he wanted to do in the first place.

His parents looked shocked at his outburst.

"You can't just talk to us like that!" Jocelin Baird sputtered.

"I just did." Baird who had been slouching now stood tall. "You had made me join the COG and now I am a sarcastic asshole."

Yeah, just admit it and get it over with. They will leave and things can just go back to the way it was before.

It hurt more than he thought it would. They said nothing as they turned to leave and for a second Baird allowed the pain to show on his face. Yes, it was a good thing Cole hadn't followed him down here.

Baird took a few minutes to get a hold of his emotions before returning to join the other Gears.

Cole stood against a railing, his eyes on the stair case as he waited for Baird to return. He watched as Jocelin and Elinor Baird came up the stairs and just walked away. After several minutes, Baird slowly ambled up.

He must not have had himself fully in check because Cole made his way toward him, but said nothing. Baird scowled.

'Yeah, Cole.' He thought. 'I am a total asshole that just chased his parents away.'

"Damon baby, I guess it's time we take up that fishing."

Maybe the end of this war isn't so bad after all. He still had his best friend and as long as Cole was still around, things really didn't seem that bad.

"Well Cole Train, my parents didn't bring me that yacht so I hope you have a plan."

"Baby, no more boats for the Cole Train."

Baird could see Cole already turning green at the thought of being on another boat. He patted Cole's massive arm.

"Don't worry Cole, we don't need a boat to go fishing."

Cole grinned.

Yeah, who needed them, when he had his best friend Cole?

Around them the Gears cheered and hollered as they celebrated the end of a long war. Both Bird and Cole leaned against the railing and watched all the Gears. Anya remained closer than normal to Marcus. It was obvious to Delta Squad that loosing Dom and his father had really affected him. Luckily, he still had Anya.

They stood there watching everybody for several minutes. This time the war really seemed to be over for good. Baird glanced over to Cole, the only one who seemed to understand him. Nothing really needed to be said between the two, they always seemed to know what the other was thinking and Baird could always tell when something was upsetting Cole.

There really wasn't too many Gears left after this last war. Most of the Gears had removed their armor and piled their weapons in a large pile, hopefully they wouldn't be needing them for a very long time.

So was this truly the end of the war with only several thousand people left? Or would they once again turn on each other and start picking fights?

Whatever happened, Baird really didn't care as long as his skills would be needed to rebuild Sera.

Other than that, Baird just really didn't care…

THE END

*NOTE*

Ok so I hope you all liked this one. I was working on this one with a new keyboard but since it was new and I wasn't use to it, it took me way too long to finish this story so I had to switch. Anyways, let me know what you think. I have so many other ideas, and hopefully I can get them written out and typed up for y'all to read. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing those who have followed me or my stories, thank you. It makes me so happy that you all have been enjoying these stories.

Emily Maxwell


End file.
